


First Day on the Normandy

by jedirangerpenguin



Series: Immortals - A Shepard and Anderson Series [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Normandy SR-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedirangerpenguin/pseuds/jedirangerpenguin
Summary: The Normandy's geared up for her first assignment. Anderson's ready. Shepard's bored.
Relationships: David Anderson & Shepard
Series: Immortals - A Shepard and Anderson Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	First Day on the Normandy

Anderson looked out over the CIC. Within the next few hours, the Normandy would be taking off, heading out on her first formal assignment. All the crew were accounted for and at stations as needed. Final tests and checks were underway. Anderson himself had already taken a careful tour, once again taking in every button, every switch. She was, truly, a remarkable ship.

And she was his.

The crew was remarkable too. Not that he expected anything else, after hand-picking each one. Still, walking around and speaking to them all had reinforced his decisions. He’d made contact with nearly everyone since he’d stepped on board that morning. There was only one person he hadn’t seemed to catch on his rounds. 

The door to the crew deck hissed open and Shepard stepped up on his right, a couple feet behind him.

“Shepard.”

“Captain.

Shepard stood with her hands joined loosely behind her back. Anderson expected her to say something; she certainly looked comfortable enough to speak her mind. But instead she looked out over the deck, silent.

“Saw you checked in a couple hours ago,” he finally said.

“Yes sir.”

Anderson waited, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She didn’t elaborate. She simply stood, in her relaxed version of a formal stance. “Haven’t heard much out of you yet,” he said pointedly.

Shepard gave a shrug. “Haven’t found much to comment on yet. Good ship, good crew.”

Anderson had to bite back a laugh. Shepard seemed... bored. Bored, on the bridge of the finest vessel in the Alliance. No wonder everyone else had trouble with her.

“No complaints?” he asked.

“Eh. Crew’s pretty stiff.”

That one did make him laugh. “Most skilled crew in the Alliance isn’t enough for you? They have to have entertainment value too?”

Shepard unclasped her hands and turned her palms up. “Hey, you asked.”

Anderson grinned and turned to look at her. “You sure drop formality quick, don’t you?”

“ _You_ said you were looking forward to my opinions.”

“Biggest mistake I ever made,” Anderson said teasingly. Shepard looked to him with a smile.

“Looking to kick me off, sir?”

“Hell no.” Anderson turned his gaze forward again to try to conceal some of his smirk. “Like you said, crew’s a bit stiff. I think you’ll be good at loosening them up.”

Shepard grinned. “So I’m just your elbow grease, Captain?”

“What else is an X.O. for?”

She laughed at that. “Well, it’ll give me something to do.”

“You do look bored. On a _prototype frigate_.”

“She’s not moving yet.”

Anderson snorted. “You might want to move up to the cockpit. I think you and Joker’ll get along.”

Curiosity crept into Shepard’s voice. “Didn’t he steal this ship?”

Anderson pressed his lips together. “Yes.”

“I gotta hear this.”

Shepard lit up and ran-- _ran_ \--up to the cockpit. Anderson couldn’t help a chuckle.

It was going to be an interesting run.


End file.
